File VI-XXIV: Dragon and Phoenix
by mikanchan94
Summary: For LuluSuza Week. Lelouch hated his boss, his boss's secretary/pet dog, and he especially hated Pheonix aka Suzaku Kururugi aka Lelouch's unofficial babysitter for the duration of some unknown time (most likely until his boss felt that they were even after that one fat comment).
1. Dragon

AN: Hey guys! Welcome to the first day of Lulusuza Week! I hope you like this little fill, and if you want to join in the prompts are on the forum page "The emperor and his knight." The web address is on my profile page.

* * *

**Dragon**

It was ridiculously easy to get into the party. He merely snuck in as a kitchen staff member and changed his suit a bit before he went upstairs and integrated himself into the crowd of glittering people. His dark hair was slicked back and he was wearing a pair of sleek framed dark glasses. He adjusted the tie and put on his "party smile" as he mingled with the hoity-poity upper class.

It was dreadfully easy to pass off as one of them. Put in a wink here, a flirtatious smirk there, and a wrap it up in a delicious rich suave charm and they were all over him like flies on honey. The dullards lapped up his rich words and answered any questions about this or that.

"Oh yes that's Mr. Stoffel right over there." One of the ladies said as she pointed out a pale blonde-haired man with a rounded stomach and droopy eyes laughing obnoxiously with some other men.

"Oh? He's very rich is he not?" Lelouch said with a feigned look of admiration.

"Yes of course." The lady simpered, "He owns Janus Corporations. Built it from the ground up from what I hear."

"Hm how interesting." Lelouch replied. "What exactly does it do? I'm afraid I'm not very familiar with it." He said apologetically.

The woman giggled, "Oh don't you worry Mr. Reid." She said. "I think most of the people here don't know a whit about anything."

_Indeed they don't._ Lelouch thought sardonically.

"Well, it specializes in designing and building vehicles and such. Anything from luxury cars to military tanks and planes." She explained, "Anybody knows that Janus Corporation builds the best vehicles. They have a military contract and everything."

"Oh, how fascinating. I wouldn't mind shaking hands with such a fine man." Lelouch said with a fake gleam of excitement in his eyes.

The woman tittered, "Oh I think you're rather fine yourself Mr. Reid."

"Please darling, call me Micheal." Lelouch replied with a wayward wink, "I think we're all friends here."

The woman blushed and giggled, "Oh well…yes of course of course Mr. R—ah _Micheal_."

Lelouch smiled blandly and discretely scanned the area as the woman took a sip of champagne. He turned his eyes to Mr. Stoffel, with his fat meaty hands up in the air as he gestured dramatically to a rather pretty brunette giggling next to him.

Lelouch narrowed his eyes. She looked…off. She acted just a bit too rehearsed, her laughs were too well timed and her smile was just a little too wide. The woman tilted her head slightly and caught his eye. And then she gave a very familiar, very _infuriating_ wink before she turned her head back to Mr. Stoffel.

_That son of a bitch._ Lelouch clenched his hand tightly on his champagne glass, and he didn't notice the cracking glass or the curious questioning glances the lady was giving him.

"Mr. Reid?" she asked

Lelouch snapped out of the red rage and gave a quick weak smile. "I'm terribly sorry darling, I seem to have forgotten something." He said with a mild smile. "I shall see you around." And he whirled around and left the woman gaping at him. He exited the ballroom and tossed the glass out of an open window.

"That was not very gentlemanly of you _Mr_. _Reid_." A teasing voice said. Lelouch turned and glared at the offending woman. She had her arms crossed and was leaning against the pale walls of Stoffel's manor.

"I don't need back-up." Lelouch growled.

"And yet here I am." Was the easy reply.

"Did Mycroft demote you to babysitter?" Lelouch spat.

"Or maybe he demoted _you_ to baby agent." She replied. "Maybe next time you shouldn't call him a fat ass."

"I didn't call him a fat ass." Lelouch replied tightly.

She shrugged, "You implied it." She said. "In all honesty though, I didn't know I was coming until Anthea handed me this dress and an invitation to the party."

"That's not her name." Lelouch grumbled. "And why are you wearing that ridiculous dress?"

She pouted, "You don't like it?"

He did like it. Very much so. But there was no way he'd say that.

"You're not even a woman Phoenix." Lelouch said.

Phoenix laughed, "Could have fooled Stoffel."

"Anything on that pair of legs could have fooled Stoffel." Lelouch grumbled at the other agent.

Phoenix raised an amused trimmed brow, "You like my legs Dragon?" he teased as he pulled one of his long smooth tanned legs out.

"No, just an observation." Lelouch replied as he staunchly looked around the room. "And don't call me Dragon."

Phoenix laughed. "Then don't call me Phoenix, Lelouch."

"At least use my fake name _Suzaku_." He hissed indignantly.

Suzaku shrugged and tossed his fake hair out of his eyes. "Whatever you say _Michael." _He said teasingly. "After all, we're all friends here."

Lelouch groaned and started walking down the hall. "I can't believe you got into my earpiece."

"Technically Lloyd did." Suzaku said as he easily followed Lelouch on his heels.

"Are you trying to patronize me?" Lelouch glared.

Suzaku gave him a sweet smile, "I don't think I need to _try_ to patronize to."

Lelouch growled lowly, but he didn't toss another retort at the annoying agent.

"Where are we going?" Suzaku asked.

"To Stoffel's office." Lelouch replied.

"What about the cameras?"

"I put it on a loop. Stoffel regularly comes back into his office every thirty minutes though." Lelouch explained as he stopped in front of a large wooden door. "That should still be enough time of me to get in and get out."

"You?" Suzaku said with a questioning look on his face.

"Yes me." Lelouch grumbled as he fished out the keys he nicked from the head butler.

"Well what about me?" Suzaku asked.

Lelouch scoffed, "You can go back to the party and look pretty." He knew he shouldn't be so harsh, but Suzaku was much to distracting in that dress, the people were idiotic, and Mycroft was just pissing him off. It was all grating on Lelouch's nerve.

Suzaku glared, "Have you always been such an ass?"

"I don't know have I?" Lelouch quipped as he fumbled with the keys. It fitted the damned thing, but the lock wasn't budging.

Suzaku sighed and moved Lelouch aside, "Move over." He said exasperatedly as he pulled out a key from his fake breast. It slotted in and the door opened easily.

Lelouch looked incredulously at the lock and then at Suzaku who was tucking the key back into his generously padded chest.

"How did you...?"

"I stood around and looked pretty." Suzaku replied breezily. "Now don't you have something to do?"

"But why did that key work?" Lelouch asked.

Suzaku rolled his eyes, "That's the butler's key it only works during cleaning days." Suzaku replied, "I thought you knew that?" Suzaku asked with a mockingly innocent expression.

Lelouch cleared his throat and he flushed. "No I guess I didn't." he replied. Suzaku hummed in agreement and quietly entered the room with Lelouch following him.

Lelouch took a quick scan of the desk and took a couple pictures of the documents with his glasses. He went to the safe and took a look at the lock. It was an eight digit code, and Stoffel must have had something in mind before he entered it. It would have to be something relatively easy for him to remember. Lelouch looked around the room. There was a couple books on Greek mythology, and a picture of two identical children were on his desk. He punched in the numbers 52-68-15-24. The safe clicked and he opened it easily. It was empty safe for the small handheld phone sitting on the shelf.

Lelouch smirked and checked the safe for any trip wires. There weren't any. He took out the handheld and turned it on. A screen popped up with four empty boxes. Lelouch typed in 1-5-2-4. There was a small hiss and click from the other side of the room, and the mirror swung open. There was a small five by five square behind the mirror and inside was a small nondescript flat box you could plug into the computer.

"There it is." Lelouch smirked. He quickly crossed the room, checked the area around the small box. Once he deemed it was clear, Lelouch took out the box and took out what looked like an iphone. He plugged the boxes drive into the phone and watched the data copy and stream into it.

"How much time do we have left?" Lelouch asked.

"Seven minutes." Suzaku replied. "How long until it's all copied?"

"At least two." Lelouch said. "We'll be fine. We just need to find a way down."

Suzaku looked around and then unlatched one of the windows. "Think you can make it down from here?"

"Aren't you the one wearing heels?" Lelouch asked wryly.

Suzaku smirked. "I think I can manage Mr. Reid."

The phone beeped to signal it's completion. Lelouch placed the box back and closed the mirror. He looked around and straightened anything that was out of place.

Suzaku was already poised at the open window and Stoffel's heavy footfalls were echoing in the hall.

"Ready?" Lelouch asked. Suzaku nodded. Lelouch latched a hook on the ledge and engaged the pulley on his belt. He grabbed Suzaku by the waist (he did _not _think about how easy it would be to squeeze Suzaku's firm butt), pulled the window closed and descended down the wall. It took five seconds to come down, seven seconds to disengage the hook and reel it in, and three minutes for Stoffel to enter the room and check on his little box. By then, Suzaku and Lelouch (or Mr. Reid and Ms. Dant as the guests knew them) were already riding down the street in a sleek dark violet car.

Suzaku was still in his dress, and Lelouch was still in his suit. Lelouch sent Lloyd a message on his comm, and then pulled it out of his ear.

They drove down in silence, with only the low purr of the engines to fill it in. Lelouch was reclined in his seat with one hand on the wheel and Suzaku was looking out the window at the city lights.

"…Thank you." Lelouch said finally. "I would have had a hell of a hard time without you."

Suzaku smiled to himself. "Is that an apology too?"

"No." Lelouch said.

Suzaku raised his eyebrow.

"Dinner is." Lelouch said plainly.

Suzaku smiled brightly for the first time that evening and laughed. "You really know how to show a girl a good time Dragon."

Lelouch smirked, "You're not a girl Pheonix."

* * *

AN: See you guys tomorrow. ^^


	2. Cunning

**Cunning**

At three AM Lelouch got a call from his boss. It was succinct and to the point.

"_Go to Hayes. Pheonix will meet you there. This is a priority alpha retrieval."_

In other words go to Hayes pronto, grab a highly important/dangerous someone, and make sure you grab some big guns while you were at it.

Lelouch was out of bed, suited up, and started up the sleek BMW. He charged down the road, and then rode on to the Hayes office. He stopped at a small office building that said Moffat and Gatiss, and swiped his badge through the door. The preppy looking secretary at the door nodded and disengaged the automatic that was trained on him.

"Do you need any assistance?" she asked.

"I have a nine o' clock meeting in the A room."

The secretary nodded and handed him a package.

"You're guest is already in." she said.

Lelouch nodded and took the package. Once he was on the elevator he opened it and pulled out a black phone. He turned it on, punched in his code, and pulled up the one app on it that said "Priority Alpha".

As soon as he saw the photo enlarge on the screen Lelouch cursed. Jim Moriarty, consulting criminal and the most wanted man alive.

He quickly stepped off the elevator and swiped his badge on the room marked 210A. Inside was a nice spacious board room with a long table and projectors lining the walls. Paintings and photographs artfully decorated the room (and behind each frame was a hidden weapon of some kind). Suzaku was already seated at the desk, and flipping through the phone's files. This time he was in skinny jeans and a black shirt (and yet he still managed to look like sex on two thin long legs) and he had no make-up or wig on him. Although his eyebrows were still neatly trimmed, nails naked but manicured, and his eyelashes looked suspiciously curled.

"Read it?" Lelouch asked.

"Yeah." Suzaku replied. He tapped a few buttons on the phone and the projector turned on. Grainy pictures, and files filled the room.

"He's practically a ghost." Suzaku said. "He's a hard man to catch, and an even harder man to sneak up on."

"Wasn't he the one behind the bombings some months ago?"

"Something like that." Suzaku said, "He vanished soon after that though, and he didn't resurface until Irene Adler showed up, and even then it wasn't until a little mishaps with Bond Air that we were able to track him down."

"I remember." Lelouch grumbled. He certainly remember the long sleepless nights and overtime after _that_ particular debacle.

"You'll have to be the one to get him." Suzaku said.

Lelouch raised a brow, "I thought we were in this together?"

Suzaku smiled, "We are, but he's a genius, and I mean a real genius. You're probably one of the three people who could possibly catch him off guard."

"What will you be doing then?" Lelouch asked.

"Keeping an eye out for Moran." Suzaku explained. "I'll be your sniper."

"That's a relieving thought." Lelouch said as he studied the files once more. He meant it too. Suzaku was the best sniper they had, and he never once missed a target he needed to kill. He was probably the only person Lelouch trusted with his life.

Suzaku seemed to understand and smiled once more. "C'mon, we should get going. Surveillance last saw him going into the Roslin Hotel.

Lelouch nodded and scanned through the files once more. He sighed and put his weapons in an empty safe and threw the communicator out. Suzaku raised a brow.

"You're going in cold and blind?" he said.

Lelouch smirked, "Hardly blind when I have you with me."

Suzaku flushed and smiled as he slung the guitar case over his shoulder.

"Going in as a musician?" Lelouch asked.

"Suits were always you're style." Suzaku replied with a cheeky grin.

Lelouch laughed quietly as they headed to the car. Suits may have been his style, but Suzaku managed to look just as dashing and flawless in his jeans and tees.

They both got into the car, and headed towards the hotel.

"Moriarty will be waiting for us." Lelouch said. "We'll have to be extra cunning and quick."

Suzaku smirked. "You always outsmart them."

"They were never like this though." Lelouch replied.

Suzaku smiled and put a hand over Lelouch's. "We'll be fine. I've got your back, so you just worry about Moriarty."

Lelouch never told Suzaku how much those words calmed him, but he had a feeling Suzaku knew that already.

In the end, Moriarty and Lelouch ended up on a roof, with the high winds hitting at them. Moriarty's main man Moran was high on the roofs painting a target on Lelouch's back, but Suzaku had been true to his word, and not a single shot had ever come close to Lelouch.

"So, you're a proper genius too." Moriarty giggled. "I wouldn't mind having a man like you on my team." He continued as he walked around the roof without a car in the world. "Too bad you're _boring_ though."

"I've been told otherwise." Lelouch replied, as his eyes tailed after the criminal.

Moriarty smiled. It was all teeth and it looked dangerously unhinged. "That's because you play with the _Iceman's _team. And they're all so boring." He said. "Too bad it's all going down now baby."

A single shot rang through the high winds. Moriarty, for once, looked rather dumbfounded. Then it cleared and all that was left was a clear face, and a wide smile.

"_Clever._" He said breathlessly. "You've got a skilled marksman."

"Always do." Lelouch replied. There was a patter of feet marching up the stairs and a flood of black men came out from the rooftop door and surrounded Moriarty.

The man merely looked around and casually raised his arms. "I hope to see you around then Agent Dragon." He said as one of the men cuffed him.

Lelouch glared, "And I hope you rot in a cell."

Moriarty laughed, "But you know that's not going to happen darling." He said. "Maybe once Daddy's done with Sherlock, I'll play with you some more. You _and _you're dear marksman."

Lelouch replied with a scoff, and he turned around and headed out the door. He didn't stay to watch him being loaded onto the helicopter coming in for landing. Instead, he texted his boss, and came down to the hotel's lobby.

Suzaku was already waiting for him. His guitar case was slung over his shoulder, and he was leaning against a wall with his arms crossed.

"Well that went well." Suzaku said.

"Did you get Moran?"

"Yeah, I hit him on the shoulder, and made sure he didn't bleed out before I tied him up and came over here." Suzaku explained.

"You did a good job picking out Moriarty's men from that distance."

Suzaku smiled, "All in a day's job."

Lelouch chuckled. "Are you up for Chinese?" he asked.

"Always." Suzaku replied.


	3. Tiger

**AN: **Thanks for the follows and favorites. ^^

**Jolly: **This was really sweet of you. I'm really glad you like this. Haha, I think Suzaku can look sexy in almost anything, but skinny jeans are my personal headcanon for him. I'm glad to give some much needed Suzaku fanservice. ^^

* * *

**Tiger**

Lelouch woke up with the mother of all headaches pounding at his skull. He groaned pitifully and groped his bedside table for his phone. 7 am. That explains the ungodly sunlight filtering through his blinds and _burning _his retinas. Somewhere in his overhung induced brain, Lelouch's mind made a quick mental note that he was naked, and the shower was mysteriously running. However, right now, Lelouch was unraveling the tangled, memories of events that lead to this _most_ unfortunate predicament.

It had to have started with Milly obviously. The unholy daughter of Satan had come over and dragged him to the bar to celebrate her thirtieth birthday. Lelouch, of course, was content to slink over to the bar and order ginger ale all night, or at least until Milly was too drunk to notice him sneak out.

Then of course _Suzaku _came in with dark tight jeans that might as well have been painted on and a well fitted dark green shirt that brought out his eyes _just so_. And that wasn't even the _worst_ part. The worst part about the whole debacle was when Gino Weinberg (_Gino-fucking-Weinberg_) came in right after and clamped his arm around Suzaku's waist and let his thumb hook around the edge of those tight jeans like he owned that ass. For the record, Gino most certainly _did not _own that ass.

_If anything that deed should belong to you_. A tiny irritating, very C.C.-like voice whispered.

So he did what anyone would have done with they wanted to distract themselves from the brewing Chernobyl in their guts. He drank, and he ignored the source of his temporary alcoholism.

He ignored the way Suzaku moved on the dance floor.

He ignored the way Suzaku laughed at some miserable joke Gino told him.

And he most definitely ignored the little looks Suzaku sent him, and that little flash of disappointment in his eyes when he thought Lelouch was ignoring him.

Which was true, but still that just made it worse somehow.

Sometime during that little brief period of self-reflection/loathing, he finally registered that he was naked, and that the room smelled wonky, and that the shower was running.

His soldier instincts flared up first, and he grabbed the gun under the mattress. Then his brains kicked in and smacked him upside the head for being an idiot because one, what kind of person would actually break into his house and use the shower, two, who in the world would _dare_ use _his_ shower, and three, there was only one person Lelouch knew who would use the shower after a sex marathon with him.

And she was the most irritating woman he knew.

Lelouch sighed and ran a hand through his messy hair. Then he got out, put on some pants, and headed for the shower. The door was ajar and steam lazily wafted out the door. There was a click and the shower turned off. He could hear the curtains scrap against the metal bar, and the wet slap of feet against the tile.

"Why can't you use the showers in your own apartment?" Lelouch asked testily as he entered the bathroom.

C.C. seemed unfazed to see Lelouch standing in front of her naked body with only a pair of pajama pants (no underwear of course, they flung it somewhere behind the drawers if his alcohol induced memory is correct).

"You're shower is more spacious." She said as she wrapped a towel around her body. "You know we never did try shower sex." She mused with a small smile on her face.

Lelouch scowled. "Just get dressed and go."

C.C. raised a brow, "Not even going to offer me anything to eat? How rude."

"You'll pillage something from my fridge anyway." Lelouch grumbled.

C.C. laughed, "You're never this surly after sex."

"Maybe the novelty has worn off with you, after I found out what a bitch you were." Lelouch quipped.

C.C. sighed, "You have such a nice body." She lamented. "Too bad you're such a bastard to everyone, including your little crush."

"I'm thirty years old. I don't have crushes." Lelouch grumbled.

C.C. shrugged, "Fine, an _interest _then to an Agent Pheonix aka Suzaku Kururugi. Not that I'd blame you. He's got a _fine _ass."

"Don't you have somewhere to be Tiger?" Lelouch growled.

"Ohh, codename calling. Sexy." C.C. replied with a long leisurely lick of her lips. She stalked towards Lelouch and put a hand on his well toned, muscular chest. "You know we could still go back on our previous engagement."

"I thought you never looked back?"

C.C. chuckled, "Darling, when it's something as fine as this, even _I'm _tempted to look back sometimes." She said as she trailed a finger over his pectorals and down his hard abdomen. "Why did we ever stop huh?" she asked with a forlorn sigh. "The sex was always fantastic."

"We weren't compatible." Lelouch replied. "We would have killed each other in a week if we ever got back together."

C.C. laughed, "Now isn't that the understatement of the year." She said. "I guess we grew interested in other things."

"In other words we turned gay." Lelouch replied.

C.C. smirked, "And yet here we are still having sex together."

Lelouch returned the smirk, "If it makes you feel better you're the only woman I'd have sex with."

C.C. chuckled. "And you're the only man _I'd _ever have sex with." Then she leaned up and gave him a nice long deep kiss.

It may not have been fireworks or explosions, but Lelouch didn't mind a good kiss when he got one. He put his hands on her slim waist and pretended just for a moment that the body was less soft and more hardened and angular—

"Ahem."

Lelouch pulled apart and found Suzaku with his arms crossed and a blank look on his face.

"I went to the pharmacy to get some Advil for your headache, but I'm starting to think that you would have appreciated something else." Suzaku replied as he tossed a bottle of pills to him.

Lelouch stared in surprise and fumbled with the bottle. "Ah, wait…it's not really what it looks like." Lelouch stuttered.

Suzaku raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Well…_technically_ we had sex, but it wasn't really _sex_, well it was but it's not like I _really_ enjoyed it I was waaay too drunk to really care who I was fornicating with and—"

"_Good_-_bye_ Lelouch." Suzaku said exasperatedly as he went out of the apartment and closed the door with a rather loud thump.

They apartment was deadly silent after.

"Smooth move Romeo." C.C. smirked as she gathered the towel.

Lelouch sent over a weak glare. Yeah, definitely incompatible.


	4. Fierce

_**Fierce**_

The first time Lelouch met Suzaku was in Moscow. He was on a retrieval mission to arrest Sméagol Smial, main supplier of the new drug the people call O.R. It was a kind of steroid that enhances strength and coordination. However, unlike anabolic steroids, these don't exhibit physical symptoms. The user does not gain an unseemly amount of muscles, nor do they grow breasts, or lose their testicles. In fact, the drug can't even be detected in urine tests. The only manifestation of the drug is the dangerous levels of aggression long time users exhibit. Some of them can even become extremely paranoid, and in some cases, the user becomes schizophrenic.

So, after months of digging, hacking, interrogating/torturing, and sneaking, Lelouch finally tracked down the elusive dealer in Moscow. During the bloody cold Russian winter.

Lelouch sighed and scanned the area looking for Sméagol. In a high-class crowd like this, the spindly man was easy to spot. His face was much too light, and his eyes were big and round. His body was often hunched and his limbs were gangly and long. He was currently chatting up a tall woman in a short red dress near the pool tables. She was a brunette with bright green eyes, red painted lips, long curled lashes, and golden skin. Even Lelouch would admit that she was a very lovely woman. But there was something about her that made his solider senses buzz loudly.

She was much too well timed. When Sméagol made a joke she laughed, when he made a flirtatious motion, she flushed and giggled obscenely, and sometimes when he made a suggestive comment she would flutter her lashes cutely. Yet even through all of that, her eyes stayed the same cool green.

Lelouch narrowed his eyes suspiciously. His hand inched towards his gun. The woman could be a member of a mob who wanted Sméagol, or an assassin hired to kill the man, or she was hired to get rid of _Lelouch._ The third seemed to be the most logical assumption.

The woman turned and noticed him staring at her, and then to his surprise, she smirked and winked flirtatiously at him.

In the second it took for Lelouch to analyze this fact, she was already back to her original position and giggling at Sméagol.

Lelouch sighed and went back to staking out the place. He would have to wait until Sméagol left, and the woman might be a slight wretch in his plans if she were to go with him.

Fortunately, or unfortunately, things did not happen that way. Instead, one of the local mob families burst into the club with their guns raised in the air and shooting the place down. It was mass chaos after that. The patrons screamed and stampeded out of the room towards the exit. In the rush of things, Lelouch lost sight of Sméagol, and he was left dodging the gunfire and formulating a new plan to take down the mobsters, stay alive, and get Sméagol. So far, it was looking pretty bad.

After the initial gunfire died down, Lelouch took the chance to peak over the bar he hid behind. There were currently nine men inside, all of them with their guns down, and looking under the tables for their target. The rest of the men would have gone outside to make sure none of the patrons were Sméagol.

Lelouch pulled his gun out and snapped the silencer on. Nine shots later the men inside were taken care of, and Lelouch was hurriedly walking towards the exit. He burst out the door with his gun in the air and he was met with…well a war zone really.

The remnants of the mob were all sprawled in awkward angles and Sméagol was slumped unconscious by the wall. Towards the end of the street, the woman in red was fighting off the last three mobsters, in heels.

She threw her leg over one man's neck and snapped it effortlessly. The mobster crumpled like a deck of cards. The other one she caught with her elbow and smashed his feet with the sharp point of her heel. He screamed and bend over enough for her to smash her elbow into his neck. He too, fell like his friend. Unfortunately the last mobster pulled out his gun, but the woman kicked it out of his hand. It fired a shot, but only hit air as it skidded down the pavement. The mobster growled and took out a knife, but Lelouch had fired and shot the man in the head before he could charge at the woman.

He slumped down with blood running down and pooling underneath him. The woman looked up and smiled at Lelouch.

"Thanks for that." She said.

Lelouch didn't drop his gun, "Who are you?" he asked.

She rolled her eyes and flipped the stray hair out of her face. "Mycroft sent me."

"I didn't need backup." Lelouch said as he lowered his gun.

The woman smiled. "And yet I'm here anyway." She sauntered over to him and kissed his cheek. "Thanks for the rescue." She said teasingly. "I'll see you later, Dragon."

She pulled out a set of keys from some pocket near her upper thigh and a second later a sleek red car rumbling the street.

"Oh and don't worry about Sméagol." She said as she glided in. "He's just taking a nap." And she drove off into the snowy night.

Lelouch sighed exasperatedly and then called for his pick up. He would have some stern words with Mycroft when he got back.

-0-0-

Three days later Lelouch is back in London, and summarizing his report to Mycroft in the spacious office.

"Well, it turns out Mr. Smial is a squealer." Mycroft said as he flipped through the file. "We got the lab and the head scientists, even the financial backers; it was all very convenient really."

"Good to know my hard work was put to good use." Lelouch replied.

Mycroft smiled, "Oh it always is Mr. Lamperouge." He said. "But I must ask, who is this "woman in red" I keep reading about in this report?"

"I thought you would know since you sent her as back-up." Lelouch growled in annoyance. "Back-up I did not need, if I may add."

Mycroft smirked and hummed thoughtfully. "Well, I thought a little field immersion would be good for Phoenix."

Lelouch raised his brow in disbelief. "You sent me a newbie on a grade A mission?"

"If I remember correctly that was the same thing I did with you." Mycroft chided, "Besides, if your reports are true, I'd say that Phoenix did an _excellent _job on the field. And if I may quote "she is a competent and fierce agent in the field" so I'd say that Phoenix did rather well."

"Why do you keep using her code name?" Lelouch asked.

Mycroft waved a hand, "Oh I think it's much nicer when you learn the name from the actual person." He said. "Besides I think you'll meet Phoenix soon."

True to his word, the door opened and Mycroft's secretary walked in, head down to her blackberry, and behind her was a young man with brown hair and familiar light green eyes.

Lelouch was gobsmacked. "You…"

The man seemed to notice Lelouch's wide-eyed expression, and smiled amusedly. "Good morning Dragon."

"You're not a woman." Lelouch said.

The man laughed, "No, I'm not." He said and he held out a hand. "Suzaku Kururugi, or Phoenix as the official papers say. It's nice to meet you."

Lelouch numbly took the hand. "Good to meet you too."

Suzaku laughed and handed Mycroft the file. "So do I pass?" he asked Mycroft.

"With flying colors." Mycroft replied with a wide smirk.

Suzaku returned it with a smile of his own, and he gave his thanks. "Well, I better go get the paperwork done then." He said. He turned to Lelouch, "I'll see you later Dragon." And he tossed a sly wink at him before he left out the door.

After a minute, Lelouch finally turned to Mycroft and said, "You're such a bastard."

Mycroft smiled, "Oh I think Mummy would say otherwise."

"I hate you."

"Yes, I get that a lot." Mycroft replied breezily, "Oh and you'll have to fix your report. You used the wrong pronouns."

Lelouch glared, "I think you should try a more effective diet." He quipped, and he stalked out the door.

That fat comment might bite him in the ass later, but for now, that felt pretty good.


	5. Turtle

**Crazy animal lover: **Thank you for the review. ^^ I'm glad you like this.

* * *

**Turtle**

"Why are we going there?" Suzaku asked.

"I'm not sure." Lelouch answered.

Suzaku hummed thoughtfully, and looked out the tinted windows of their car.

Lelouch wanted to bash his head against something. After the little C.C. fiasco, Suzaku's conversations with him had been almost nonexistent. The only times the man would talk to him was when they had an assignment together, and those were rather scarce right now. This was actually the first time in three months where they would be working together.

When they finally arrived in front of the A.S.E.E.C., Suzaku got out and pressed on the intercom.

"Helllooo!" a cheery voice greeted.

"Lloyd?" Suzaku asked.

"Shhh it's Turtle remember?"

Lelouch rolled his eyes. "Just get us in Lloyd." He commanded.

"Ouch someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed. Or maybe you just woke up on the wrong be—"

"Open. The. Door." Lelouch gritted out.

"Okay, okay. No need to growl, Dragon."

The steel door opened, and kindly looking woman in a russet orange uniform greeted them at the front.

"Hello, Lloyd was expecting you." She said.

"We can tell." Lelouch muttered. "What is this all about anyway?"

"Lloyd needed to test out a new simulation for trainee agents." The woman explained. "Mr. Holmes told us that he would be sending in his two best agents for this task, and we are grateful to have you here."

"No problem." Lelouch replied smoothly. He was seething inside though. Stupid Mycroft. He was always so meddlesome.

They were lead to a spacious computer simulation room next to the, what looked like, a giant rainforest room. Lloyd was already there tapping merrily away on his computers while he hummed what sounded like "Three Blind Mice."

"Ah-ha you're here!" he said. "Now let's get started. Let's go! Let's go!"

"Wait _what _are we doing?" Suzaku exclaimed as he was pushed out into the rainforest room with Lelouch right behind him.

"Oi Lloyd what are we suppose to do?" Lelouch yelled.

"Stay alive!" Lloyd exclaimed happily. "Don't worry I have the utmost faith in you two." He said as he shut the steel door on them.

Lelouch growled and resisted the urge to kill the man. He sighed and looked around the dense forests around him.

"It's just a simulation right?" Suzaku asked. "It couldn't be anything too terrible."

"I don't know it is Lloyd we're talking about." Lelouch replied as he inched for his gun. Was it sad that Lloyd of all people was the one who get them having and actual conversation? There must be something ironic in that, he just knew it.

"What's the worst that could happen?" Suzaku asked as he got his gun out. There was a rustle coming from the dense underbrush, and both agents pressed closer together, guns trained at the movement.

Then from out of the underbrush, a giant red monstrous flower with sharp teeth charged out and roared at them.

"I stand corrected." Suzaku said absently as he stared up at the flower-monster thing.

"Lloyd were you playing Mario Carts again?!" Lelouch yelled.

"Obviously!" a voice from the speakers said. "Isn't this so _cool_?"

The two agents really felt like killing the man. The beast finally got tired of waiting and lunged at them with its gaping jaws.

They both dove in opposite directions and came together behind the monster. Suzaku took the chance to shoot it in the head.

The bullet went straight through the red bulbous head, and the monster staggered. Unfortunately, it turned around and roared furiously at them.

The agents cursed and ran into the underbrush. Lelouch spotted a little nook in under the root of a large tree, and he pulled Suzaku over to it and hid them under the root as the beastly plant continued straight through the forest.

They panted heavily, and Lelouch could feel Suzaku heart pounding.

"Well, that went disastrously." Suzaku said.

"Obviously." Lelouch replied, "Plant's don't have brains, and it looks like it stands true for monster plants."

"Yeah thanks for telling me that now." Suzaku grumbled irritably. "What should we do?"

"If we kind set him on fire that would be good." Lelouch said lowly.

Suzaku turned questioningly at him. "How are we going to set him on fire?"

"I have no idea." Lelouch replied. "Any wood here would be too damp to use, and the only source of heat is the sun, and I doubt you have some kind of optical glass with you."

"Not really." Suzaku replied. "Any other ideas?"

"Chop or smash the head." Lelouch said.

"I thought they didn't have brains?"

"They don't, but the main nervous and endocrine system should be within that big head." Lelouch explained.

"And how are we going to get rid of the head?" Suzaku asked.

Lelouch looked around and his eyes landed on the beautiful waterfall on the other side of the rainforest. He smirked and turned to Suzaku, "Leave that to me."

After much baiting, running, cursing, tripping, and one very memorable moment when a giant venous flytrap came over and picked a fight with the red bulb monster (red bulb monster won), the giant monster plant finally laid dead along under the jagged rocks along the waterfall.

"Next time Mycroft sends us to Lloyd, I'm going to shoot him." Lelouch said.

"Agreed." Suzaku replied.

They glanced at each other, and in that moment the outrageousness of the situation finally caught up to them. They burst into laughter and clutched at each other as they fought for breath.

"Oh god I can't believe we actually picked a fight with a plant monster." Suzaku giggled.

"We were lucky the venous flytrap decided to pick a fight with it." Lelouch chortled.

"We really shouldn't be laughing when there's a dead body under the rocks." Suzaku tried to chide.

"I highly doubt it matters." Lelouch said.

Suzaku smiled and turned to Lelouch. "I'm sorry." He said.

Lelouch raised his brow. "For what?"

"Barging in on you and C.C.. I probably shouldn't have gotten so mad at you." Suzaku explained.

Lelouch coughed uncomfortably, "Uh no you don't have to apologize. It's…well…it wasn't as if I really cared too much…just—" Lelouch stumbled with Suzaku looked fondly at him. "—hell, C.C. and I are just…"

"Friends with benefits?"

"I wouldn't say she's a friend…" Lelouch grumbled. "I'd say she's more of an colleague."

Suzaku laughed, "Well, I'm sorry either way."

"I'm sorry too." Lelouch said. "I didn't mean for you to see that, and thank you for the Tylenol." He said.

Suzaku smiled, "You're welcome Lelouch."

Lelouch smiled back, and wondered briefly if he should kiss him. Then Lloyd, the socially inept boar came barreling through and yelled, "CONGRADULATIONS!" over the intercom.

Lelouch really wanted to shoot the man.

"Come on over back here again!" Lloyd called out. "I have your performance results, and I say they're rather spectacular."

The two tired agents slowly made their trek back to the doors, and when they entered Lloyd had swooped them inside and sat them down on one of the plush couches, rambling about this and that. After a good thirty minutes of that, Cecile, his assistant/secretary/babysitter, came over and ordered the man to let them take a small break. Suzaku went out with Cecile to get the drinks, and left Lloyd and Lelouch back in the room.

Lloyd turned to Lelouch and said, "You should have kissed him."

Lelouch glared, "Shut up."


	6. Patience

**AN: **Thanks for reading this you guys. ^^ It's a bit of a short chapter though.

**Guest: **Well, either Lloyd's not that socially inept or Lelouch and Suzaku have so much UST between them that a socially inept person can tell. Don't worry they'll be all Mr. and Mrs. Smith soon enough. In fact, I think I actually drew that….Thank you for the review ^^

**Burning Souls: **I'm glad to make you lol so hard. ^^ Thanks for the review.

* * *

**Patience **

If there was one thing Suzaku remembered learning from his father (may he rest in peace), it was patience. Genbu Kururugi had instilled this idea deep into Suzaku's brain when he was still very young.

So Suzaku was very willing to wait for Lelouch to _finally_ make his damn move. Because honestly, it took Euphie smacking him (literally) upside the head and telling him that yes, he very much liked Lelouch in _that _way, and then it took C.C. to smack him (again literally) upside the head to tell him that Lelouch _obviously_ reciprocated the feelings in that very terrible way of his. Lelouch would have never accepted Suzaku's proposal unless _he _made the move.

Suzaku knew that Lelouch was the kind of man who always wanted to be in control, and he would be very very uncomfortable if that control was taken from him. Even Mycroft didn't have total control over Lelouch, and he was the British Government. So, Suzaku waited and hinted until Lelouch finally got the message (some insecure part of Suzaku wondered if Lelouch _got _the message and obviously was not interested. Then C.C. and Euphie smacked him upside the head and told him that both of them were idiots).

Obviously, it was very very very difficult for Suzaku to wait.

There were many many nights spent writhing on the bed with a thick dildo thrusting into his ass and many hot wet dreams of Lelouch storming into his room, tying him up and having his wicked way with him on the bed or just having Lelouch on top of him sweetly sheathing himself into Suzaku's body and making them whole, _connected_.

And of course there was the accidental/intentional teasing from both parties.

Lelouch in his trim Westwood suit strutting around the place with that sexy confidence and grace in his steps. The toned muscles of his abdomen and limbs, and milky pale skin with a sheen with sweat when he worked out at the gym. The fearsome lines of his body that moved with such grace as he fights against five other people more muscular than him. And let's not forget the smoldering violet eyes that seemed to pierce into your soul and peel you apart layer by layer until it's just you, writhing under the hot gaze.

Suzaku of course, was much more intentional with his teasing. He didn't mean it the first time they met. It was just easier to get close to a man if you were a hot babe in tight dress. But Suzaku saw the definite look of interest when Lelouch saw him. So he bought dresses and lingerie (which was actually quite comfortable) of many colors and cuts. So if by chance Lelouch just _happened _to see the red lacy underwear underneath the black silk dress, well…

It was actually sort of fun to see Lelouch flush and fluster. It was so hard for Suzaku to get that reaction from the man, that every little coloring on his cheeks was treasured.

But a man can only wait so long.

Suzaku was very much contemplating how well Lelouch could argue when he was handcuffed to the bed with Suzaku riding his full thick cock.

* * *

AN: Is it a crime to want to see Suzaku in lacy red underwear? Or riding Lelouch in all his naked glory?


	7. Phoenix

**AN: **Thank you for reading this. I had a lot of fun writing it. And don't worry I'll be on _**Scandalous **_as soon as I can.

**PheonixShadow: **Haha glad to know I'm not the only one. This was a headcannon that's been stuck in my brain for a while so I thought, eh that could work. I'm glad you like it, and thanks for the review.

* * *

**Phoenix**

It took four months of prodding from one very annoying C.C, thirty-six phone calls from his ever loving, but very meddlesome half-sister Euphemia (or Euphie as she liked to go by), at least five Mycroft Looks (there was a debatable sixth one), and one literal smack in the head by Mycroft's secretary whose name is most definitely not Anthea for him to finally _get it._

Lelouch had known that he liked Suzaku. He'd known for quite some time. But then there was the issue of frowned upon office romance, conflicting issues on the field, complete lack of a social life on Lelouch's part, harrowing missions in-between, idiotic boss's brothers who faked their death and are currently going across to globe to dismantle a vast dangerous criminal empire, and the fact that Lelouch really didn't know if Suzaku liked him _like that_.

Lelouch was a risk taker yes, but not that much of a risk taker.

He had to consider other factors into the situation. One being, that he would have to work with Suzaku on missions sometime or another, and while they might both be mature enough to handle seeing each other during a live or die situation, it would still be an awkward in-between. Also, he'd hate for thing to be awkward between the two of them. Suzaku was first and foremost a dear friend of his, and he didn't want Suzaku to feel obligated to do anything.

So he kept quiet and observed.

He would have gotten there eventually make no mistake, but it seemed like the people at the sidelines (who were also unknowingly making bets) had enough of it.

One afternoon as Lelouch was coming out of Mycroft's office, not-Anthea came up to him and smacked him upside the head and said, "Kiss him you fool." And she walked off without another word.

Lelouch stood there dumbfounded at her, and Mycroft came out a minute later and said, "Agent Kururugi is in Workout room 3."

All of a sudden, everything just clicked in his mind, and he raced down to Workout room 3, unaware of the very smug smile on Mycroft's face.

The work room was blessedly empty, and Suzaku was on the treadmill with his usual purple earphones on. Lelouch went over, turned off the treadmill, yanked the earphones off, and spun Suzaku towards him until they were only centimeters apart.

Suzaku's eyes were wide with confusion, "L-Lelouch?"

There was a rather pretty flush on his cheeks, but that might be just from running. His green eyes were shining more brightly than normal today, but that could just be Lelouch, and even when he was sweaty, Suzaku still managed to smell nice.

There were a lot of things he wanted to say. He wanted to kiss him, he wanted to tell him how much he admired and liked him. He wanted to tell him that he just wanted to throw the gorgeous man in the bed and pound him senseless until all he could feel was Lelouch. But none of that came out. Or rather, nothing came out. Lelouch, for all his intelligence and quick tongue, was at a loss for words.

Suzaku started to squirm a bit in Lelouch's hold, "Um…should I just go—?"

"Are you hungry?" Lelouch blurted out.

_Smooth move Romeo_. A voice that sounded suspiciously like C.C. said.

"Uh…not particularly?" Suzaku answered slowly.

"Me neither." Lelouch replied.

_Lelouch, get your balls together damn it! _His Euphie voice yelled.

Suzaku seemed amused, "Um…alright." He answered.

"Let's have dinner anyway." Lelouch said breathlessly as he leaned in close.

Suzaku didn't move back, a rather good sign, and instead he asked, "Why should we?"

"Because I want to." Lelouch answered quickly. "Have dinner with you that is." He said stiltedly "With me. And you. Together. In a romantic fashion."

_My God man. What in the bloody hell happened to you?_ Some part of Lelouch was mentally berating himself for acting like a fool, and another part that sounded very much like Lloyd yelled out, _Kiss him! Kiss him now!_

Lelouch looked down, and saw Suzaku, with his small smile and glittering eyes looking at Lelouch like he was the most wonderful thing in the world. There was suddenly too much space between them, and he closed the gap and connected their lips in an explosive moment of affection.

And

It

Was

_Perfect._

Suzaku wound his arm around Lelouch's neck and Lelouch secured his grip on Suzaku's waist. It was fierce, it was passionate, it was affectionate, soft and smooth all at the same time, and Lelouch loved it.

Suzaku broke off and said breathlessly, "Are we still having dinner?"

"Not anymore." Lelouch answered and he pulled Suzaku back into the kiss.

Sometime later, they managed to get into a car and drive home without causing a major accident and tumbled into Lelouch's apartment where the cloths were savagely ripped off. Lelouch practiacally threw Suzaku onto the bed and pounced on top of him, where he buried himself into Suzaku's tight warm body, and thrust deep into him again and again until both were utterly spent and drained.

Lelouch collapsed in a heap next to Suzaku, and slowly wrapped his arms around the sticky wet body.

He turned towards Suzaku, whose eyes were glazed and hair tussled and framed over the pillows, and he felt something bubble up inside of him.

"I think I love you." Lelouch whispered.

Suzaku smiled softly and cupped Lelouch's face, "I think I love you too." Suzaku answered back.

The next day when they both came into the main lounge, everyone cheered and slapped their backs, and gave exasperated sighs of "Finally."

Mycroft surprisingly came in through the main lounge with his secretary in tow and smirked at Lelouch. "Had a nice night Agent?" he asked.

Lelouch rolled his eyes, "Shut up Mycroft."

Mycroft laughed and slowly went towards his office. When he got into the elevator he said to his secretary and said, "It seems Project Dragon and Phoenix was a success."

Anthea smiled, "Indeed it was sir. Who shall be next?"

Mycroft rubbed his chin, "Hm perhaps Agent Kouzki and Agent Weinberg should be next. What do you think?"

"A wise choice sir."

"Very well then, we'll close up file XI-XXIV, and open up a new one, file XI-XXV: Tristan and Guren."

* * *

**AN: **Thanks again for reading. ^^ And just for curiosity's sake how do you guys feel about a Silence of the Lamb xover with Code Geass?


End file.
